Always teatime
by Strikersky
Summary: My name is Sora yes like the sky yet why is it when they think of me they point to the sky and even though you hate me you see me for who I really am? Don't you remember I was the one who stopped your time... HatterxOc


**Yo** **Strikersky **

**I'm on a roll today its my second oneshot. I hope you like it.**

Her name was simple enough to remember it was Sora like the sky she had long white hair, sky blue eyes, wore a frilly white dress, and was 14. She was always happy with her name till the day she met the Hatter he had short, tied back black hair, black eyes, wore black clothes, famous black hat, and had bags under his eyes. He was in charge of protecting Alice and hating cats. She still remembered the day she was introduced to him once she told him her name and how it meant sky. He said 'I hate it your nothing like the sky.' It had in turn infuriated her.

Sora was making her way to his shop which she was lucky to get a key too. She went inside it was a disaster as usual she decided to clean up before he got back from the queen she had heard there was a new Alice and since she was the Lizard it was her job to meet her at least once. She began to sweep and pile the hats against the door. Once done she was going to put the hats back when she heard all the hats fall. "Oh no." She looked to see a young man he had short blond hair, blue eyes, white suit, and a blue tie. "Are you Alice?" She looked at him giving him a hand. "Who are you?" "My name is Sora like the sky and I'm the lizard." "Shouldn't the Lizard be-" "I know but never the less I'm the Lizard." "Still saying that like the sky bit are you?" Hatter took a long drag on his smoke. "Yes I am thank you very much." She went up to him taking his tea. "Not very lady like Ms. Lizard." "Whenever I come over here you never offer me any tea and when I do get its empty." She replied. "So Hatter this your girlfriend." "Wrong." He took another cup of tea. She tasted his and as always it was always too sweet. "Oh yeah Hatter I brought you some pastry's if you'd like." "Sure." She knew he was happy he was just never one to express his feelings. "I'll be right back." She smiled.

She went into the hat shop getting the pastries. Once she returned she smiled to Alice "Would you like one too?" "Yes thank you." She stared into his eyes. "I like you Alice." "What makes you say that?" She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Mostly your eyes. Let me guess you like strawberry." "Thanks." She put the cake on his plate. "chocolate for hatter and fruit tart for me. You see the other Alice's didn't like me very much." She smiled. "What are you doing here Sora?" "Me?" She pointed to herself. "Yes." "I wanted to meet Alice and Hatter really that mess how did it even get there your never open?" "...hmp." He drank his tea. Alice said "So you are is boyfriend?" "What makes you say that?" She tipped her head innocently. He blushed. Hatter got up leaving his tea. She went after him but not before apologizing to Alice.

She saw Hatter he was in his usual spot when he was downright angry. "Is something the matter Hatter?" "No I'm perfectly fine with him taking you from me." "What are you taking about Hatter you'd be happy if I let him whenever I'm over you seem to always have a bad mood I know you hate me but it's the queens order that I meet Alice once." She turned about to leave. But he took a firm grip on her hand. "I don't hate you." "You don't have to lie whenever I'm around you go into your moods." "Sora I-" "It's fine." She noticed he stilled didn't let go. "Hatter." He slammed her against the wall. "You don't understand do you I love you." He kissed her against the lips stealing her first kiss and running his hands against her waist. "No." He stopped. "When I first met you, you said you-" He continued. "Hatter!" She slapped him against his cheek. She felt him grip both her arms and she kicked his shin. She opened the door. "Sora you walk out that door and I-" -Slam- (Stupid Hatter and his lies!) She put a hand to her heart only to feel it was still beat in a endless manor. Alice was there to greet her. "Hey Sora what happened to the hatter?" "About that question earlier you ask him." She walked out the door slamming it. The Hatter came after her "So I don't get it is she free or not." "Not."

Sora went down the street she was angry and confused (If he like me why did he say he hated my name? He's just trying to get into my head.) She left till she saw a huge manor she went in and knocked on the door. There she saw the ditches. She was a child with light pink hair, and eyes, wearing a black and white dress. "Hello Duchess." "Sora are you okay your eyes are all puffy." "No I'm fine." "Well please come in you'll catch a cold. Was that Hatter mean to you." She smiled. "You act more like the adult that me." "Well I hope to I must live to my title you know." She smiled slightly she was still a child after all. "Please stay here for the night since the Hatter hates cats he'll never come here." Cheshire cat came behind her. His long dirty blond hair, cover his cat eyes. "Hello Sora." "Hey Ches." She patted his head. "Thank you Lady Duchess."

She was in one of the beds sleeping but all she could of was the Hatter and the evince that had happened earlier in the day. Finally when it approached morning she realized how little sleep she'd had.

She yawned coming down the stairs she then saw that the dutchess was having tea with Alice. "Nah Alice when did you get here?" "The Duchess invited me." "Duchess..?" She smiled her child like smile "When I saw you I thought I haven't met the next Alice yet either so I invited him here." (How did you get that from me?) "Would you like to join us for tea Sora." "No thank you Lady Duchess I have much to do today." She bowed slightly.

Finally she was home from all the craziness she closed the door falling on her coach. "What a day." She looked on her coffee table to see a watch. "Huh?" She picked it up. "Wait this is-" "Yes its mine glad to see you still recognize it." Hatter smirked appearing out of her kitchen obviously looking though her tea cabinet. "Ha-Hatter." She gulped. "Hello Sora." He pushed her to the couch. "What are you doing how did you get in here." "We tried keys remember." He dangled the key in front of her. "Forgot about that." "Now you are going to pay for this throbbing on my leg." He kissed her she began to push against his chest. "Stop it!" "Sora..." She was crying he began to rub against her cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you." "Why that's what you want right me dead I was the one who stopped your time in the first place. So why don't you hate me." He gave an apologetic smile. "Sora." he got up placing her on his lap. She nuzzled her head into his chest. He began to run a hand though her hair then smiled again. "I did hate you at first but then I realized you had a worser job than me you were hated more than me." "But then how come you said you hated my name." The tears were coming to a stop as she choked on her words. "I had heard from the queen that you had hated your own name." He placed his hat on her head. "But then I realized why whenever you said your name others pointed to the sky. They think of the sky before they think of you. I only can think of you." She blushed against his neck. "Hatter I-" He kissed her. "I love you." She blushed harder. "Why did you keep that horrible thing it must be nothing but bad memories." She pointed to the clock trying to change the subject. "It may have been the day I lost my time but it was also the day I met you... only then did I understand why I must meet with you to give up my time. You were so beautiful I wanted to stop my heart to be by your side..." "Hatter I-" "Yes?" "I was wondering can you make tea again tomorow." He sighed nodding. (Maybe then I'll have the guts to tell you I love you too.) She blushed underneath the hat. Remembering with the Hatter it was always teatime.

**Hope you like my little oneshot please review.**


End file.
